Desiring Love
by Ember Chantress
Summary: Love, a ride of a life time, more love, and a marriage. Everyone's being naughty and having a good time in the proccess. R&R please!
1. To Wake Up Next to You

**_Hey this is my first FF story posted. Please read and review, and give me suggestions on things to work on. This is going to be a chapter stroy and to post the following chapters I'm going to need at least five reviews from different people. The more reviews the faster I get the new chapters up. Ok I'll stop my rambling and allow you to get on with the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing, like i said on my poems! It makes me depressed when i hv to say it over and over again... :'( ok so there i dont own the Teen Titans. _**

* * *

**Desiring Love**

Chapter one- To Wake up Next to You

She woke up in the strong arms of her lover. He held her body against him while he slept. His warm skin rubbed against her back, and she felt his soothing breath against the nape of her neck. She twisted around so as she was facing the boy. She reached out her hand and stroked his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful girl in his arms. She smiled a very genuine smile, rarely seen on her face.

The boy began to slide his hand up and down the girl's arm lovingly. She leaned into his touch and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. He kissed her back and they began the activity once more. She pulled back from their kiss and slid down so she was eye level with his chest. He lay there letting this girl cover his body with kisses; sometimes flicking her tongue to lick moist flesh.

He grabbed the girl's arms and pulled her up so he could look her straight in the eyes. He could see that they were glistening pools of amethyst, flowing with desire for the second time this night.

"You never get tired of this, do you?" the boy asked.

"Never when it's with you," she answered him.

He smiled a devilish smile and laid himself over her body. She quirked a brow, and soon felt his hands running over her stomach, moving up and setting on her breasts. Her breathing began to quicken and she allowed a small moan so escape her as the boy slid his hands around her back and thrust his hips at her.

He covered her mouth with his and began to explore her mouth with his tongue. She mimicked him by twirling her own around his in an intricate movement, before she broke for air. He hugged her close and playfully nipped at her ear as he whispered naught thoughts of lust. She turned her head sideways and kissed his cheek.

"Stop taunting and get a move on," she whispered.

"As you wish." The boy pushed inside the girl and she moaned; he to allowed a sound to escape his throat.

Raven shook, startled at the noise of the unfamiliar alarm clock. She opened her eyes and found herself in the company of an unclothed Beast Boy and an annoying beeping. She untangled herself from his arms and legs and angrily turned off the alarm.

She trudged over to the lights and gently turned them on. Squinting against the brightness she felt her way to the bed to awake BB. Kneeling on the side, she ran her fingers through his hair and nipped at his neck.

Once he began to stir she yanked off the sheets from on top of him so the cool air would quickly wake him fully.

He sat up and looked around. He saw Raven there half dressed with a black set of matching underclothes. He rested hi gaze upon her face, surprisingly, and gave a sleepy smile.

"Well, you sure wake up early," he yawned.

"It was your damn alarm clock. Otherwise I'd still be asleep in bed." She answered half irritated because of the startling noise. Beast Boy stood, stretched, and walked over to his girlfriend. He pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed the top of her head. She ran her slender fingers down his back and placed several light kisses on his collarbone.

"Time to get up then," he said groggily as he pulled on a pair of black boxers and made his way into the bathroom down the hall. Raven wanted to shower, but wanted one by herself.

She waited for BB in his room and looked at herself in the mirror. The girl whose appearance was reflected in the glass was that of a tall girl with violet hair falling lightly about her shoulders. Eyes of liquid amethysts, glazed with the look of love. She thought of the boy who had just left the room and saw him in her mind's eye. A taller boy with peculiar green skin, dark green hair spiked slightly, being held with a bit of gel, and emerald eyes betraying all his thoughts. However she read his mind, not needing his telling expressions; there just were no secrets living with an empath.

BB walked back through the door and held it open for Raven, who now had a long shirt on.

"Enjoy the shower…you sure you don't need help? I'm available if you do," he said.

"I'm fine. But you can do me a favor. If you would go get my jeans, a light blue t-shirt and my underclothes from my room so I can change when I'm done. Oh, and can you bring my brown leather boots?" she asked.

"Sure anything for you, love," he answered.

"Thank you," she said as she strutted to the bathroom.

Raven let the warm water run over her body and washed her hair. As she lathered up she used her telekinesis to turn on the shower radio, she listened and hummed along to the songs.

Once she rinsed off, she blew dry her hair and left the steamy bathroom, wrapped in a purple towel, and headed for BB's room to dress and get ready to leave. She and BB were planning a day trip horse back riding on the ranch an hour or so away from their tower.

She opened up the door and was pulled inside by BB who took advantage of the surprise and jerked off the towel and laid her down on his bed. He was beginning to kiss her stomach when she sat up and shook her head.

"Not now, we have to get ready," she said before kissing him and walking to her clothes, laid out on a chair in the corner.

Raven began to pull on her shirt when the door opened. She spun around to see BB disappearing down the darkened hallway. She sighed and finished dressing. She finished lacing her boots and went to look for BB.

She found him sitting at the kitchen counter sipping some tea, and reading a letter. Raven recognized the writing to be her own, she remembered now that it was the note she had written him asking him to start dating her.

She walked over and hugged him from behind. She rested her chin on his shoulder and gently kissed his head. She gave a weak smile and somehow knew that he was wondering about her actions, before in his room.

"Hey we've hot to leave soon. Are you ready yet?" she questioned softly.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes to get my things." BB said as he plodded out of the kitchen.

He slid the door open and trudged inside. He was sulking, because Raven didn't want to play his game before their trip.

Beast Boy grabbed his hiking boots, sunglasses and a small black box on his cluttered dresser. Apparently there was one secret the dark empath failed to see…much to BB's relief.

He pulled out a camouflage backpack from his closet and stuffed two of the items inside the bag. He then placed the small box within the tiny pouch in the front. He sight as he walked back to the kitchen, where Raven was waiting on him.

Raven had written a note stating she and BB would be gone for the day. They would be returning to the tower at about 8:45p.m. Currently it was 10:00a.m. on a Saturday. Neither BB nor Raven knew where the other three Titans were, but little did they know the others had their own special plans.

Robin and Starfire had been out all night at a dance club. Robin was having the time of his life teaching, and showing, Starfire to dance. She had suggested normal attire which was all the better, because of the loose fit. Star enjoyed the club after the initial shock of having Robin's hands up her shirt wore off.

Cyborg had awoken early, in order to get ready fast enough to make it to Bumblebee's tower in time to take her out. They had decided to go to brunch and then make their way to the movies…whether they were actually going to watch the movie remained a mystery.

Raven flew them both over the Earth on a platform of black energy. As they flew BB held her close and played with her hair. She leaned into him and breathed in his scent.

"Raven?" he asked.

"Yeah, BB?" she questioned back.

"You're not upset with me are you? I mean, this morning you didn't really wanna do anything." He questioned, his voice tinted with worry.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I guess I just wanted to get to the ranch on time. I'm sorry if it sounded harsh when I told you no." Raven lifted her head and covered his mouth with her own. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he seemed to melt within her grasp. When he pulled back, a smile replaced the frown which had graced his face.

"I'll always love you, no matter what," she said sincerely.

Within a few minutes they arrived at the ranch and looked at the hundreds of acres and all the beautiful horses within the confines of the barn and corals. They turned toward a building, seemingly standing off by itself.

An attendant was sitting at a desk and looked at them when they opened the door.

"Welcome to BOWS Ranch! You must be the teen heroes we've heard so much about, yes?" she stated happily.

"Yep, that's us," BB replied and put a protective arm around Raven's shoulders…it was a habit of his.

* * *

**_Ok, so...what did ya think? please enlighten me. i do so wish to know as to what you percieved of my story. Review and leave helpful little hints if you wish. everything is greatly appreciated! _**

**_Love, Ember Chantress_**


	2. Side By Side

**Desiring Love**

_A/N: Ok For those of you who want info on **why** BB and Rae have gotten together, it's because they are meant to be together! As for **how, **the note in the first chappie explains that. Rae wrote BB a not asking him to date her. _

Disclaimer: Well if you have all noticed I guessI have a fasination with damn in my disclaimers. So I shall continue to carry out my tradition and say...I don't own a damn thing from the Teen Titans.There we go. I also don't own Moe's Southwestern Grill. Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter two: Side By Side 

"Well, we have your rides available, no one else is here. You may have your choice of horse," the woman told them as they passed by many fine looking animals. Raven stopped in front of one particular stall, in which the horse was gazing out over the door, looking directly at her.

"Who is this, miss?" Rae inquired.

"Ah, this is Dreamer. She is a black, Paso Fino mare. A wonderful horse, very smooth, and sweet." The lady answered as she stroked Dreamer's neck.

"I think I'll choose her," Raven said. BB now was starring at a spunky chestnut colored Dutch Warmblood.

"I want this one." BB stated flatly.

"As you wish. Salvaje is a spirited one, to say the least. You'll have your hands full with him." The woman hesitantly allowed BB to choose Salvaje.

She had two stable hands bring the horses out in the open, and tie them up at a water trough. The hands brought two western saddles, two bridles, two saddle pads, and one pair of spurs.

Once the horses were tacked up, Raven was given the spurs; her Dreamer was a docile mare and needed a little push to get started. Raven levitated off the ground and sat in the saddle on top of Dreamer. Without the power of levitation BB was helped onto Salvaje with a leg-up.

"Have y'all ever ridden before?" the lady asked.

"I have but Beast Boy hasn't."

"Are you sure he'll be ok? We can teach him if he wants."

"No, Raven will teach me." he smiled and winked in Raven's direction.

"Alright then, off you go." The lady said, and then released the reins, and BB and Rae rode off into the plains.

As they rode, they passed over many small knolls and across several trickling streams. The land was absolutely gorgeous and Raven had felt herself being lost somewhere within the magnitude.

"It's beautiful! Don't you think?" Raven asked BB.

"Yes, as are you, love," he answered. The two began to slow and draw the horses closer together. BB reached out and took Rae's hand in his. He smiled his genuine smile, and Raven smiled back. They rode hand in hand for a long time before they saw a small tent on the tent in front of them.

Raven smirked and raced off toward the shelter. BB, taking it as a challenge strived to catch up. Because Salvaje was such a fast horse, her over took Dreamer and beat them to the tent.

There was a big tree shading the tent and a fire blazing in front of it. On a log near the fire there was a short little man who stood and bowed.

"I will take and water your horses. You may use the tent, and there is a can of beans in the bag there," he pointed to a black duffle bag lying behind the log.

"Thank you, sir," BB said as he handed Salvaje over. Raven also handed Dreamer's reins to the little man.

"Ok, so let's have lunch. Do you like beans?" he asked.

"Sure. It's all we have anyway." Raven took the can out only to find out there was no can opener around. She ended up using her powers to cut open the top.

As she poured the can's contents into a pot already over the fire, she noticed red fruit in the shade tree. It was, in fact, an apple tree.

"Hey BB, do you want some apples? There are some in the tree. You can get them." She said.

"Alright," he replied. Then turning into a monkey and clambering up the truck, he retrieved some apples. BB dropped them down into Raven's mental control and she floated them over to the camp and set them down by the tent's side.

"Lunch is ready," Raven said after about ten minutes. "Let's eat!" She searched around for bowls and found two within the duffle. As they ate, neither said a word.

Raven finished her beans first and poured the remnants out onto the grass. She then walked over and sat down beside BB, tenderly put her arm around is back.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I know I already said it but I just wanted to make sure you knew." Raven sighed and laid her head against his left arm.

"It's ok, I'll always love you and you know that, that's all that matters." He dumped out his bowl and pulled Raven into his chest.

"Thank you. I think I have a way to make it up to you." She winked at him and tauntingly walked into the tent. She looked back and him before disappearing behind the tent flap. He stared after her for approximately 30 seconds before he realized what she had just hinted at.

He shook his head in order to clear his thoughts and followed her into the tent. Raven was lying on cotton sheets which happened to be provided for them. She was completely encased in the white fabric as she lay on her side facing him. BB looked around the interior and found a pile of clothes in the corner of the tent. He then looked at Raven again and finally smiled, understanding.

"That was my job! There will be consequences!" he said feigning anger.

"Beast Boy…bite me," she said.

"That could be arranged." He said as he began to rid himself of his own clothing. BB bent down and Raven opened up the blanket to allow him access to her. He gladly accepted and snuggled up next to her body.

They fell asleep in each others arms, completely oblivious that the little man had returned and was watching them.

A few hours later Raven woke up and looked around. Her gaze settled on the little man and she screamed, moving to cover herself. BB jumped up startled and saw what was making Raven scream. BB quickly changed into a tiger and scared the man out of the tent.

Once gone, BB pulled on his boxers and jeans, and followed the man out of the tent. He was sitting on the log, facing the tent, and clutching a stick.

"What the hell did you think you were doing! Don't you know not to watch people when they're sleeping together! You scared Raven half to death, damn it!" BB continued his assault on the terrified man while Raven shakily put on her clothes. She finished putting them on and walked outside carrying the rest of Beast Boy's.

"Hey, let's continue the ride, shall we?" Raven asked

"Good idea," BB replied shooting a menacing glare in the direction on the man. They got up on their horses, after BB had finished dressing himself completely, and started back toward the barn, for it was getting late. Raven looked at the sun and closed her eyes, thinking.

"It's 5:00 in the afternoon. We might get back earlier than we thought." She smiled, trying to subdue BB's remaining anger.

"Yeah, we can go to dinner after we return the horses. How about Moe's?" he offered.

"That sounds nice." She smiled again and they ran off toward the office and corals.

* * *

_A/N: ok so how was this chappie compared to the first one? I know it was shorter but I mean content wise. Did you like the horses names? I randomly came up with Dreamer but Salvaje means wild in spanish, and I really like spanish so ya. So, penny for your thoughts? You can tell me in a review, that would be great! Ok well talk to ya again in the next chappie!_

_Love, Ember Chantress_


	3. Ride of a Lifetime

**Desiring Love**

_A/N_: _Well this is the last chapter of my Desiring Love. So, to clear up some questions for ya, Raven is free from Trigon. She no longer has to keep track of her emotions. _

_Disclaimer: To continue with the tradition, I don't own a damn thang! K. there you go. _

* * *

Chapter three: Ride of a Lifetime 

By the time BB and Raven paid the attendant and left the ranch it was 5:45 pm. and the sun was setting. Raven flew them to Moe's and they ate a quick dinner.

When they were finished they cleaned up their table and flew back to the tower. Raven sat them down on the roof and allowed the platform to dissipate. BB then grabbed Raven and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

After only a few seconds they heard a cough behind them. They quickly turned and found Starfire and Robin staring at them. Rae and BB turned red and began to laugh. Star started to giggle and they walked over to the edge where Rae and BB were still holding each other.

"So, you wanna watch the sun set? We'll call it a double mini date," Robin asked invitingly.

"Sure I was gonna ask the same thing," BB answered.

"Hey, what about us? You just gonna leave us hangin man?" Cyborg's voice could be perceived behind the couples and it sounded as though Cy was whining.

"Oh, sorry Cy, I didn't know y'all were coming back so early," Robin said. "You can come and make it a triple date.

"Sure thing." Cy said; leading Bumblebee over to sit beside Starfire.

They all sat there together, watching the sun sink down below the horizon, casting a myriad of colours onto the ocean and into the beautiful night sky.

Raven sat there in BB's lap leaning back against his chest. BB had his arm around her waist comfortingly. It had been a wonderful day for all Titans, Bumblebee included. Starfire had her hand around Robin's neck and was running her fingers through his ebony hair, while he was playing with her hand. Cyborg had his arm around Bumblebee's shoulders and she was laying light kisses on his lips.

Beast Boy turned up Raven's chin so she was looking at him, then in one swift movement turned her so she was straddling his waist and covered her mouth with his. He inserted his tongue and they battled for dominance. Raven then pulled back for lack of air and was panting heavily.

"You go BB! Man that was good," Cy shouted.

"How come _you_ don't do that sparky?" Bumblebee asked, using Cyborg's pet name.

"Didn't know ya wanted to, but I'd be happy to oblige if you wish," he answered. She nodded and he complied. The kissing pairs didn't notice Starfire and Robin lying down on the roof together. Robin had pulled Star on top of him and was attempting to raise her shirt when Raved finally stopped him.

"Umm…Robin you're not the only ones out here. Go to your room if that's going to happen," she stated bluntly.

"Ok then good night, see y'all in the morning!" He said as he ant star raced for his room, eager to get going. Cyborg laughed and whispered something in Bumblebee's ear then he jumped up and drug her down into the tower without even saying good night.

"They're sure eager little children aren't they?" Raven jested.

"Yeah, it appears that way," he answered back.

"It sure has been a great day. Don't you think?" Rae questioned.

"Yes. The trip was a ride of a lifetime wasn't it?" he asked. "Hey, Raven?" BB asked moving in front of her.

"Yeah…what's this about?" she asked warily.

"Will you, marry me, my love? He asked hopefully. He took the little black box out of his pants pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring and slipped it onto Raven's ring finger.

"Oh, Beast Boy I'd…well…Yes!" she finally got out. "I love you so much!"

"I love you to, now let's go play," he said mischievously.

"Ok, let's go have some fun!" Raven said tugging on BB's arms.

"And you say they're the eager ones!" he laughed and followed Raven to her room. They walked down the halls and entered Raven's room, seeing as though it was the closest.BB picked up Raven and threw her onto the bed. She grunted from the landing but regained her composure soon enough to get ready for BB.

He first set to work on her cloak, then her leotard, and her boots. It took BB longer to undress Raven then it did Raven to do him. Reason being, Beast Boy wanted to take his time to run his hands over her uncovered body.

Once they were both off with their clothes, BB settled on her breasts. He ran his hands down her chest then began sucking each, in turn while Raven moaned and enjoyed the burning sensation.

"Beast Boy, wait, I know a game we can play. So I don't get in the way and you get to have your fun. Tie me down to the bed," Raven panted. It was becoming increasingly hard for her to still herself when BB was pushing and massagingher chest with his tongue. So she had him tie her down in the position he wanted, which was of course face up.

"Now have your way with me," she offered. He gladly accepted and continued his lustful assult on her bare chest.

The End-

* * *

_Well what did you think? Please review! This is now the entire chapter of Ride of a Lifetime. The story is officially complete now. _


End file.
